Revolution
by ShadohInfero
Summary: "Oh hey Chuck, is it that time already?" Garfield let out a weak chuckle. Garfield slowly backed up against a row of lockers, waiting for the first blow to come.


_**During the years of Hiatus, I've been working on improving my writing style and have decided to test it out on a story. Give me some feedback on how it could be improved.**_

**Chapter 1: New Kid On The Block_  
_**

Bing bong! Bing bong! The school bell tolled and students began to disperse from their groups of friends and scattered to class.

"Alright class, please continue to take your seat, as I gather the supplies for today's lesson. Today's science lesson will be quite riveting, I must say!" Mr. Casey, the young, blond chemistry teacher said as he toyed with his golden monocles. One of the female students stood up and flipped her hair, smoothed out her skirt and looked down at her shirt.

"Is this too much cleavage?" she asked her friend.

"It's not enough." Her friend chuckled and tugged her shirt down a bit more. The young girl began to walk towards Mr. Casey.

"Hey Mr. Casey, I really love the way you teach biology!" She said as she placed her arm down onto Mr. Casey's desk, trying to reveal her chest to him.

"This is chemistry Ms. Llewellyn." Mr. Casey said as he continued to get the material together for class.

"So you feel it too?" The young girl said in a lustful tone. Mr. Casey looked up, shook his head in disappointment, and took off his monocles.

"Ms. Llewellyn, this is a classroom not a brothel. Please readjust your school uniform in the lavatory at this moment." Mr. Casey scolded.

Bing Bong! Bing Bong! The late bell rang. A young man, who appeared to be about 17, strolled into the class. He wore dark jeans, a black leather jacket over his white beater, and worn black chucks.

"You're late! Who do you think you are? Dick Chaney?" Mr. Casey asked in a demanding tone.

"No…" The boy replied as he took off his Aviators. "I'm Dick Grayson, but you were close enough, kudos to the teacher." He said as he walked towards the rows of lab seats.

"Dick Grayson?" Mr. Casey repeated and checked his class attendance. "Ah, Mr. Richard Grayson, the new student. Looks like you transferred here from Gotham city. Well young lad, I don't know how your school was run there, but here, we treat teachers with the utmost respect." Mr. Casey began to lecture on how students need to show teachers more respect. Richard nodded, not paying attention as he scanned the room for an empty seat.

"Stand up, Kori!" Emily Llewellyn shoved the girl out of the lab bench. "Here Dick, you can sit here!" She shouted, waving her arms trying to get his attention. Richard headed her way and took the seat. Kori just sighed and shuffled to a different seat.

"Now let's begin class!" Mr. Casey announced and the students began to take notes.

Halfway through class, rapid footsteps echoed in the hallways, and everyone began looking towards the classroom door. A slightly scrawny boy appeared at the door. He had short messy hair and his canines were abnormally sharp.

"I miss anything?" The boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Logan" Mr. Casey greeted in a stern tone. "I don't care for today's excuse, just take your seat and copy your partner's notes."

Class was eventually over and Mr. Casey handed out homework as the students walked out the door. The students filtered to their usual hangout areas. Some waiting or meeting up with their friends and began to talk, gossip, flirt; the usual high school activities. As Garfield was about to leave, Mr Casey held him back a bit longer.

"Mr. Logan, you need to stop coming to class so late. If this little fiasco continues, then I'm going to deny you your science credit. And you do know what will happen if you fail my class once again right?" Mr. Casey asked, raising an eyebrow towards Garfield.

"I'll have to go to night school..." Garfield muttered.

"Exactly. Now take your homework and I expect you to be here on time tomorrow." Mr. Casey said, handing Garfield his homework. Garfield grabbed the paper, folded it up, placed it in his pocket, and walked out of the class. "I expect to see you before the late bell tomorrow Mr. Logan!" Mr. Casey called from the classroom.

"Yeah, Yeah..." Garfield groaned and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Hey little man..." Someone said from behind him. "Guess who..." he said, accompanied by the sound of neck and knuckles cracking. Garfield quickly turned around and stared in shock. A 6'6" jock stood before him.

"Oh hey Chuck, is it that time already?" Garfield let out a weak chuckle.

"You bet it is!" Chuck said as he shook his hair out of his face and drew his arm back for a punch.

Garfield slowly backed up against a row of lockers, waiting for the first blow to come.


End file.
